


幻红短篇合集

by programeggsoup



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 幻视与红女巫的一些小短文。有些故事是基于漫画的，有些是基于电影的。通常会在故事开篇标注清楚。





	1. 今天也不知道起个什么标题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幻视单人刊的衍生产物。无脑小短文。感谢V for Vision汉化组的翻译。

他在战场上吻了她，躲在一棵行道树的侧边。

“Nefaria。”她说。

“Nefaria。”他回答。

战友们似乎有些麻烦，女巫劝他赶紧回到战场。这件事可以等明天放假再说，现在他们还有更重要的事需要做。

他很悲观，明天是个未知的变量，它不一定总会到来。就像许久以前的地下实验室里，明天的任务是杀人、捣毁基地、窃取情报或新式武器，他都无法提前知晓。只有内置时钟告诉他时间的流逝，太阳照不进冰冷的实验室。

他被拆散，架在油锯上。

“不，亲爱的，你说得不对。”女巫纠正他，“每一个好女巫都知道，明天总会到来。”

她轻抚着他冰冷的脸颊，微笑着。她是有温度的，哦，不，这样说不严谨。所有运动的物体都有温度，只是她更温暖。明天一定会到来，但不一定属于我们。

雷神不幸中了一道激光炮，跌倒在废墟里。她又劝他一起回战场。他们是复仇者，当集结的号令下来，他们有义务去响应号召。

“我爱你，旺达·马克西莫夫。”他突然说。他努力地将自己满腔真情加载到这句话上，可外界听起来，依然是平静的电子音。

他突然觉得周围变得漆黑，整个世界都安静了下来，即使复仇者们的战场导弹齐飞、金属嗡鸣，他也只能听见自己内部构件高速运转的声响，只能看到旺达蓝色的眼睛。

“如果你没有听到的话，我可以调高音量再说一遍。”他依然注视着她，并觉得有些，像是人类所说的对未来无把握的紧张与恐惧。

“不，”她突然笑了起来，伸手搂住了他的脖子，“我听得很清楚。我知道。”

“那就好，我觉得目前的音量正合适。”

“很高兴你喜欢现在的音量。我也爱你，”红色的女巫说，“你这个会说话的吐司机。”

_(:зゝ∠)_没了……下次再写下去


	2. 在超市等公交车的无聊产物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幻视单人刊回忆录的延伸产物。感谢V for Vision汉化组。

他们在那次战斗中表白了心意。其他复仇者们正在做战斗集结，那是现代的激光武器与原始的暴力破坏的组合，似乎并没有什么他们可以参与的部分。

一次战场上的划水，快银显得很不满。

浪漫的求婚，我喜欢，钢铁侠说。

没有下一次，美国队长说。

确实没有下一次。毕竟对方就是自己认定的人，他们会在一起，不会再分开。至少在上个世纪，他们所有人都是这么觉得的。是的，所有人，大概除了快银。

我早说过你们不……

他总是在开头说了五个单词，就被姐姐打断。姐姐认定的人，复仇者们认定的人，所有人都觉得他俩很好，他也没有任何权力去拒绝。

到最后，他对自己说，又不是我结婚。到后来水晶对他说，你应该看开一些。但他回答水晶，姐姐她有的时候，总会把事情做过了头，而幻视他根本猜不透姐姐的心思，姐姐说是，他就觉得没问题。水晶摇摇头说，你姐姐她不是这样的人，幻视比你想象得更懂人情。小露娜在妻子的怀中安睡，快银的心也跟着孩子一起平静了下来。姐姐一定会嫉妒他的，因为他和露娜有个孩子，一个无比可爱的孩子，甚至得到了他们父亲——万磁王的祝福。

真是个可怕的世界。

没有隆重的婚礼，没有太多的宾客。几位复仇者们围着一张餐桌，举行了这场婚礼。他某种意义上的哥哥，成了这场婚宴的主持。出于安全的考虑，复仇者们完全没想到要请他俩仍建在的两位父亲到场。

奥创和万磁王会反对他们的婚姻吗？在场的似乎没人打算考虑这个问题。

兄弟的意见？一个支持，一个反对。反对的那个说，你要是对我赶亏待我姐姐，我一定把你砸得连钢铁侠都拼不起来。

男方显然愣了一下，在后台分析这句话的真实性和可行性。女方则嗔怪自己弟弟话说得太重了，顺便安抚了她的未婚夫。

那些回忆，如今想来是那么遥远……


End file.
